A Gift From The Heavens
by Lucy Maria Elmer
Summary: It's Christmas at the SGC, and all are on leave in the snow at Jack's cabin in Minnesota, or at least somewhere on the way ... set in the early days of Stargate. Sequel to Even Angels Fall. Daniel and Janet, Sam and Jack, babyfic.
1. Chapter 1

"Cass honey, are you ready?" Daniel shouted upstairs to the teenager as he dressed his and Janet's youngest addition, in a snowsuit, ready to brave the journey to Jacks cabin which was at that moment surrounded in snow.

"I'll be down in a second." came a reply.

"What are we gonna do with her Summer?" Daniel asked the little girl who sat on his lap ready to go, her blue eyes shining as she looked at her father, her curly blond hair covered by a little hat.

She was mesmerised by the Christmas decorations that adorned the house, decorations that had been lovingly put up by them all as a whole family just a few days before and from that moment it seemed as if the child was filled with as much Christmas spirit that could possess, it seemed a if all in the house were.

"Mom have you seen my camera?" they then heard Cassandra shout to Janet who was in hers and Daniels room doing some last minute packing.

"Cass you only had it yesterday."

"Yeah, it's the weirdest thing huh." the youngster replied with a mock, and overly dramatic sigh.

"No it's your memory baby."

"It's okay I got it." Cassandra then replied.

"What do you say? Think we should leave her behind?" he asked the little girl bouncing her on his knee. "It'd probably be a lot quieter." he told the infant with a smile, making her giggle.

"Dadda." she babbled reaching for a hug.

Daniel took the little girl in his arms and hugged her. Kissing her face and blowing rasperrys on her cheek.

"Finally found someone with your mental capacity huh Daniel?" Cassandra teased having made her way downstairs with her luggage.

"You hear that Summer? Did you hear your sister being cheeky to daddy? He asked the child who reached out to Cassandra for a hug.

Cassandra took the little girl in her arms and gave her a kiss.

"Me cheeky? Nah. You got me all wrong hasn't he little one." she asked the child, grinning at Daniel as Summer nodded before giggling again.

"Is your mom done yet?" Daniel asked Cassandra who had sat down with Summer on her lap next to him.

"She was getting there. I think she's packed some extra stuff in case the new baby Jackson decides to make an early appearance."

"You alright with Summer while I go check on her." Daniel asked concerned.

"We'll be fine. Shall we go look at the snow cutie face?" Cassandra asked the child getting up and taking her outside, the little girl chatting happily in Cassandras arms as she was taken outside.

Daniel made his way towards his and Janet's bedroom, looking in the nursery which had been refurbished ready for their new arrival on his way. He looked at the new crib and the mobile hanging above it. He looked at the rocking chair where both he and Janet had sat soothing Summer, and still did when she was restless. He looked at the walls, adorned with teddy bears and clouds and at the tiny clothes ready to be worn.

He knocked on the door as he reached their room..

"Sweetie you okay?" he asked as he pushed the door open.

"Fine." Janet replied turning around to look at her fianc as she finished packing.

He sat down on the bed next to her.

"You sure?" he asked taking Janet's hand.

"Look at you all worried." she commented stroking his cheek, then lowering herself down next to him, her swollen stomach making it hard to sit down. "I'm fine. I was just packing a few extra things just in case this little one decides to make an early appearance." she told him rubbing her stomach. "You know with the Jackson sense of timing and all ... "

Daniel smiled.

"You think you're gonna be all right in the mini van on the drive to Jacks cabin?" he asked rubbing Janet's back.

"I'll be fine. I should be the one worrying sweetie not you. We're gonna have a baby here soon. I'm a doctor and I've seen babies born but I don't know what to expect when it's time for this one to arrive. All I know is I'll probably be scared to death."

"You have no need to be, you hear me? I'm gonna be right there holding your hand. Well unless I faint, but what are the chances of that?"

"That makes me feel so much better." she told him nervously.

"Come here." he beckoned taking her into his arms and holding her tightly. "You are going to be great with this little one. You already are great. You're an excellent mom to Cass and Summer and little Danni from Kate's universe loved you to pieces as soon as she met you. I know you're scared sweetie, I am too but there is absolutely no reason for you to worry. You're doing fine, the babies doing fine ... "

"I know." she replied leaning her head on his shoulder tiredly. " I'm just so huge and exhausted and fed up of not being able to move myself around as easily as before ... I'm just scared baby."

"If I'm honest so am I. We have each other sweetheart, we always will have. You never have to carry any of this around by yourself."

Janet smiled, stroking Daniel's cheek.

"I love you." she told him sincerely. "I just ... why didn't this happen sooner? I'm so happy. I mean look at us, here we are going to be married soon, living in a house with a teenager, a nearly two year old child and another on the way and I'm already anticipating having more.. Even if I am huge and bloated." she replied burying her head into his shoulder.

"Love you too." he replied putting a hand on her stomach. "And I don't know why this didn't happen sooner. I've asked myself that so many times honey and I've never been able to come up with an answer. All I know is that from the first moment I saw you, felt you touch me, it felt so right. I guess because I was with Shau'ri I made myself repress that and you know something, I can't think of anything more beautiful than having more children with you. Oh and you're not huge." he told her kissing her forehead "You have our child in there and it's beautiful. So are you."

Janet smiled and kissed his cheek tenderly. "I really do love you." she whispered into his ear, his loving and obviously sincere words touching her deeply.

"And I really do love you." he whispered back.

Janet pulled a face, then smiled.

"Looks like somebody agrees with me there." she told him as their child moved inside her.

"Oh yeah. Looks that way." he told her smiling. "But who wouldn't love me right?" he told her cheekily.

Janet smiled. "I don't think anybody could not." she whispered back leaning in to kiss him again. "That's why I'm gonna have to watch you with the ladies." she teased.

They heard a car blow it's horn outside.

" Well it looks like the guys are here. You sure you're up to this journey? It could be a long one, it's already snowed a little and its supposed to worsen tonight. If it snow's early ... "

"I'll be fine, just promise you'll give me a massage when we get there." she asked sweetly looking up at Daniel.

"I think I can manage that." he told her as he walked over to the window and opened it, his friend shouting outside.

"You guys ready?" they heard Jack O'Neill shout from by his and Sam's car.

"Yeah we'll be down in a minute. You think you can come help with the bags?" Daniel shouted back down, not wanting Janet to risk lifting anything that could possibly strain her.

"Yeah sure we'll be right up." Jack shouted, Sam transferring all luggage to Daniel and Janet's mini van and then being heard cooing over Summer who Cassie had brought over to her from their garden.

Daniel walked back over to the bed, Janet lying back and watching as their child kicked inside her. He lay down next to her propping his head up on his elbow, the smile on her face bringing another to his own.

"You know I think this is gonna be a really great Christmas." he commented to her.

"I think so too." she replied taking his hand into her own.

They heard a knock at the door. Jack and Sam entered, immediately walking over to the couple to greet them.

"You look great." Jack told Janet, kissing her on the cheek, then walking over to Daniel and giving his friend a hug.

"Yeah look at you." Sam told Janet.

"I look huge." Janet replied as Sam sat down beside her.

"You look beautiful sweetie." Sam replied rubbing Janet's back. "Besides you've got a baby in there, you're supposed to be huge."

"You sure there's only one? I don't remember Sara being quite so big ... not that there's anything wrong or anything ... I'm gonna go take the bags down to the mini van." Jack told them changing the subject and picking up the luggage.

Daniel smiled at his friend who quickly left the room while Sam shook her head.

"Sometimes I wanna hit that man ... but I love him too much." She sighed.

Cass ran in after Summer who started toddling towards the bed reaching for Sam who she adored. Sam picked her up and took her onto her lap.

"Any sign of one of these for you guys." Daniel asked as he sat down by Janet, his arm around her.

"Not yet." Sam sighed. "But it's not for lack of trying believe me."

"It'll happen." Janet comforted.

"Yeah you guys'll be great parents." Cassandra told Sam giving her a hug.

"So where's Teal'c?" Daniel asked.

"He's with Ry'ac teaching him about Christmas I think. He said sorry and that he'd see us after Christmas. Wow it's hard to believe it's only a couple of days away."

"Yeah it is. Summer's looking forwards to Santa coming aren't you babe. She was worried that he wouldn't find her in Jacks cabin." Janet told Sam.

"Of course he will sweetheart." Sam told the little girl kissing her tenderly.

Jack came back up the stairs and stood in the doorway.

"Bags are loaded and we're ready to roll. You sure you're okay taking this journey Doc?"

"I'm fine." She reassured the group.

"So we ready to go?"

Daniel looked at everyone in the room, all wrapped up in their winter gear.

"Looks that way." He remarked.

The group got up, Sam holding Summer in her arms.

"Just one thing." Janet stated, as they got ready to leave the room. "Could somebody please help me off the bed?"


	2. Chapter 2

The journey was beginning to take its toll on the travelers. The journey itself was okay but had been significantly slowed by the snowfall, which had started to come down heavily. Before they started off conditions were all right to drive in, but now they found it increasingly difficult to travel.

"Everybody all right?" Jack asked from the driver's seat of the van, realizing that this journey was not going as planned.

"I'm okay." Sam replied. "How about you guys in the back?"

"Well Summer's singing away to herself back here and keeping us all entertained." Daniel told them. "Cass has her nose stuck in a book. Baby are you okay?" he asked Janet who shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I'll be fine. My backs just getting a little sore." She replied. "And this little one's kickboxing in here." She replied rubbing her swollen belly, Daniel resting one hand on it so he could feel their child kick..

"Jack are you sure we should keep driving in this? It's coming down real heavy." Daniel asked rubbing Janet's back, looking through the window at the snow which was quickly covering the ground..

"Calm down Space monkey we don't have much further to go." He replied.

"Jack maybe Daniels right. We don't want to end up stranded on the road with a pregnant woman who could go into labor, surrounded by snow." Sam told him smiling as she watched Summer playing with Cass in her baby seat.

"Guys I don't think I'm gonna go into labor." Janet replied once again shifting in her seat. "Though I do now have a baby on the bladder and currently have to pee."

"Yep me too." Cassandra added.

"Yeah same here." Sam added. "What?" she asked as Jack looked at her.

"You all have to pee?"

"Yeah." They shouted in unison.

"Oh brother." Jack replied.

Just ten minutes later they had reached a hotel. It was like a large wood cabin surrounded by pine trees, with Christmas lights lighting up the outside and a decorated tree standing by a swinging chair on the porch. Visibility was now becoming impossible, and the snow was falling heavily.

As soon as they stopped Sam and Cass hopped out of the car, then going to the back and helping Daniel get Janet off the seat. Jack got Summer out of the car seat and started playing with her in the snow as the others headed inside.

"You gonna be all right with her Jack?" Daniel asked.

He grinned at his friend.

"We'll be fine won't we young lady." He told them as he walked around the building showing her various things, everyone else running for the reception which was adorned my multi colored lights and Christmas cards from guests.

"Excuse me?" Daniel asked the receptionist who promptly turned around.

"Could you tell us where the bathroom is?"

The receptionist looked at the group sympathetically.

"Sorry sir our public toilet is out of order at the moment the only bathrooms we have are en suites."

"Right. Look my fiance is pregnant she really needs to go, and so do my friends here. Is there anything you can do for us?"

"We can give you a couple of rooms. It looks like it's snowing too hard outside for you guys to carry on traveling."

Daniel looked at Sam and Janet who nodded.

"Okay. We're gonna need two rooms with double beds and one with two singles."

The receptionist smiled.

"I'm sure we can arrange that, and congratulations." He told Daniel and Janet smiling at them.

"Look Daniel I really do need to ... "

"Hey." Came a voice from behind them cutting her off.

"Look while your fianc is sorting out your rooms you can come and use our bathroom, though you're going to have to be quiet because my sons asleep."

The group turned around to see a young woman behind them. She looked to be in her late teens with green eyes and shoulder length wavy blond hair.

"Hi. I couldn't help over hearing. Stupid huh not having a working toilet but he's right, you really shouldn't keep on traveling anyways. My husband son and I were on my way to my moms before we have to go back to the base we work at but we didn't really wanna keep going in this weather ... Rosie Adams." She told them offering her hand.

"I'm Janet Fraiser, this is my fianc Daniel, Samantha Carter and my daughter Cassandra. Our other daughter Summer is outside with Sam's fianc Jack It really would be great if we could ... "

"Sure follow me." She told them, leading the group upstairs. "So how far along are you?" she asked Janet kindly.

"Eight months." Janet replied.

"Baby on the bladder huh? I remember that." The young woman smiled.

Janet looked at her carefully.

"How old's your son?"

"Two. He's my angel."

"You don't look old enough to have a two year old. How old are you?"

The young woman smiled as if she was used to answering this question.

"Nineteen. I put up with a lot of crap while I was pregnant with people not thinking I could take care of my own baby ... please don't put me through that again."

Janet smiled.

"I wouldn't do that." She replied as the young woman opened the door to her room, turning the light on but dimming it quickly and putting a hand to her lips to motion for quiet.

Janet immediately ran to the bathroom.

"He's adorable." Sam told the young woman looking at the angelic face of the sleeping child, Cassie going over to the window to look for her sister and Jack outside. "What's his name?"

"Dylan James." Rosie proudly told them sitting down by her little boy and stroking his face.

"I always wanted to call my little boy Dylan." Sam told the young woman.

"But it hasn't happened yet huh?"

Sam shook her head. "I want it to though."

"I can see that." The young woman replied. "I was so scared when I found out about Dylan, mainly because I was so young at the time but I could never have gave him up. I was in a steady relationship with my now husband Michael, everyone told me it wouldn't last ... but here we are on our first anniversary with a beautiful son, both with jobs and support from our parents."

The little boy began to stir.

"Mommy?"

"Hey baby face." She replied as the young boy opened his piercing blue eyes like his mothers. "Did you have a good nap?"

He nodded rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, then sitting up.

Rosie put an arm around her little boy pulling him onto her lap.

"Dylan baby, this is Sam and you see the young woman over by the window that's Cassandra, now there's another lady in our bathroom and her names Janet, I don't want you to be scared okay? You gonna say hi?"

"Hi." The little boy said shyly before crawling over to Sam and giving her a hug.

"He's pretty much a people person, you should see him at the base he loves it. He's only like that when he knows he's safe with a person though. You've got that special touch."

Sam smiled.

"Go Summer." Cassandra shouted from the window startling the others. "They were kinda having a snowball fight and she got Jack square on the head." She explained making the group smile.

"Hey Janet you okay in there?" Sam shouted worried.

"Fine." Her friend replied. "I'll be out in a second. You wouldn't believe how much I needed that"

"I remember that feeling." Rosie commented.

Sam stroked the little boys brown hair off his forehead.

They heard giggling by the door.

"Summer honey it's not funny ... well okay it isn't for uncle Jack." They could hear Daniel saying obviously finding something funny. They then entered the room, Jack with a cut on his head.

"Baby would you like to tell me what happened?" Sam asked her lover walking over to him and looking at the cut.

"We were kinda playing snowballs and Summer caught my head with a stone." He replied. "She's a good shot. Hi." He then said to Rosie and her son.

"You're Jack right, and I take it you are Daniel and Summer." The young woman asked them. "I'm Rosie, this is my son Dylan."

"Pleased to meet you." Daniel replied walking over to shake her hand and placing Summer on the bed next to Dylan then walking over to the bathroom door as his fiance came out, Cassandra promptly making a dash for the toilet.

Jack rubbed his head, Sam then pulling it down and kissing the cut tenderly.

"Would you like a band-aid for that?" Rosie asked.

"That'd probably be a good idea." Sam replied.

"I'm afraid we only have ones with teddies on. Dylan doesn't like any other sort do you sweetie."

"That'd be okay." Sam replied against Jacks protesting.

Rosie went over to a drawer and pulled out a box of band-aids, giving one to Jack.

"Summer kiss boo boo?" the little girl asked sweetly.

Sam took the little girl into her arms and handed her the band-aid. She then kissed Jacks cut and put the plaster over it.

"I think you've got a natural born doctor here Janet." Sam told her best friend.

"Sexy huh?" he asked the group, giving summer a tender kiss, pointing to the band-aid. "So you guys wear these too."

"Oh yeah. You should see me on the base wearing these little teddies." A voice said from the door. "Honey why are all these people in our room."

"We needed to answer the call of nature." Sam told the young man running for the bathroom as Cassandra came out.

"Michael this is Janet, Daniel, Sam, Summer, Cassandra and Jack. Guys this is my husband Michael."

"Nice to meet you." Jack replied offering his hand.

"You too." Michael replied smiling. "Hey slugger." He said walking over to his son and giving him a hug.

"Remember when I was pregnant with Dylan? You know what I was like? Well Janet really had to go. These guys are stuck here in the snow like we are, I figured they may as well use our facilities while they were getting their rooms sorted out."

"I see. So what are you guys doing up this way?"

"We were going to spend Christmas at my cabin. We got a weeks leave so we figured we'd make the most of it. You?"

"We're on leave too? Which force are you with?"

"Air Force." Sam replied. "I'm Major Samantha Carter, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Major. Dr. Janet Fraiser."

"No kidding, we're in the Air Force too. Rosie's a trainee nurse and I'm a trainee Engineer."

"No way." Jack replied. "Small world huh."

The couple smiled.

"You got the rooms sorted baby?" Janet asked Daniel rubbing her back.

"Yeah. Our luggage is already in there. You wanna go lay down?"

"I think so." Janet replied tiredly.

"Okay sweetheart. Rosie, Michael and Dylan it was nice to meet you. We're actually next-door if you want anything. Cass and Summer you're in the room next to us, and Jack and Sam you're opposite." Daniel told them.

"Cass you okay sorting your sister out?"

"I can do that Daniel." Sam told him. "Jack'll unpack won't you sweetie?" she told him cheekily, taking the key off Daniel and taking Cass and Summer to their room.

"Yeah of course." Jack replied before saying his goodbyes and making his way to his and Sam's room.

"You get some rest okay?" Rosie told Janet "Oh lunch is in half an hour if you guys are hungry." She told them.

"Thanks." Daniel replied.

"No problem." she finished as they left


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as she was let into their room Janet made her way to the bed, carefully lowering herself down.

"You get some rest okay." Daniel told her tenderly, walking over to her and kissing her on the forehead.

She looked up at him.

"Will you lay with me for a while?" she asked quietly.

Daniel immediately lay by her side, Janet putting her head on his chest his arm going around her waist.

"It's not going to be long now sweetie. I know you're getting tired and want this to be over, but there isn't much longer to go."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah I'm tired and I guess I can't wait for this to be over because then we're going to have a child, but I wouldn't change this for anything." She told him contentedly. "This is the happiest I've ever been Daniel. We live together, we have two children and another on the way and we're gonna be married soon. I just wish it could've happened sooner. I don't know why it didn't."

"You're one amazing woman, you know that? and I don't know either. I guess it was due to Shau'ri and my losing her, and then the fact that we never really spoke. I was always attracted to you Janet, I always cared ... I just guess I was scared to confront it."

"Yeah I know." She told him with a smile. "And I am amazing huh."

Daniel smiled and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Janet closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, Daniel looking at her with the most affection and love he had ever felt for any one person. He felt their child kick, Janet lying on her side with her stomach pressed up to his own, her eyes opening and a small smile forming on her face.

"Love you." He told her stroking her auburn hair off her face and tenderly kissing her cheek.

"Love you too." She replied closing her eyes again then opening them up, giving him a cheeky smile and pulling him closer to her.

"Now sleep. I'm right here okay?" he told her.

"Okay." She replied tiredly before drifting off, a contented smile still on her lips.

Half an hour later they were all making their way down to dinner. The snow was now falling exceptionally hard outside and all were glad they had stopped at the hotel. Spotting Rosie and her family the group made their way over to the large table they were sitting at, obviously waiting for them.

The dining area was lit up with flashing lights and Christmas carols played as guests ate their lunch and Cass noticed that Summer who was in her arms was mesmerized by them and she had to admit that she loved Christmas herself. Even though she was not biologically Janet's child Cassandra felt as though Janet were her mother and that Daniel was her father. For a few years now life on Earth had been the only life she had known and though she though about her world and her biological parents she loved the extended family she had in Janet and Daniel, and SG-1 here.

"Hey. You feeling better?" Rosie asked Janet, wiping some sauce of Dylan's face.

"Yeah thank you. I think the lay down did the trick." she replied lowering herself into the chair.

"Dadda." came a small voice from Cassandra's arms.

Daniel turned round to look at his little girl who was reaching up to him, her blue eyes shining, a smile on her face.

"You wanna sit with daddy Summer?" Daniel asked the little girl taking her from Cassandra who then promptly sat down in between Sam and Janet.

The child giggled, happily cooing in Daniels arms, Janet playing with her from the chair beside them.

"I remember being tired so much. It sucks huh." Rosie commented.

"It's worth it though." Janet replied looking at Summer proudly.

"Oh yeah." Michael replied looking at Dylan. "When I was younger I never thought I had it in me to be a father, but now I wouldn't have my life any other way."

"So what you guys having?" Rosie asked the group.

"We don't know whether it's a boy or a girl." Daniel replied.

"I was actually talking about food." Rosie replied smiling, motioning at the waitress.

"Well the pizza looks good." Jack commented seeing how quickly, and how messy Dylan was being eating his.

"Oh yeah, doesn't it." Michael replied picking up a tissue and wiping his sons face.

"So do you guys have kids?" he asked turning to Sam and Jack as the others ordered.

"Not yet. We'd like to though." Jack commented squeezing Sam's hand.

"Just haven't got around to it yet huh?" Michael commented smiling at the antics of his son and his wife.

"Yeah. That's the reason we don't have kids." Sam replied quietly excusing herself from the table.

Janet got up to go after her friend.

"Look you stay there, I'll go check on her. Subtle Mike." she said to her husband before leaving.

Michael turned to Jack, seeing the wistful look on his face as he looked at Dylan and Summer.

"Oh god, man I'm so sorry." He apologized as Daniel and Janet looked at the floor, Summer quietly playing in his arms as if sensing the somber change in mood.

"You couldn't have known." Jack said quietly. "Look I'm gonna go check on Sam."

"You gonna be back down?" Cassandra asked. "You think she'll be okay?"

Jack walked over to the young woman.

"She'll be fine. Cass she's just tired, and upset and hurt that we're not having our own children. Don't worry you hear me." he told her kissing her on the forehead.

Cassandra nodded.

"I hope you do have kids Jack." she told him.

"You and me both sweetheart." he replied before leaving.

"Sam are you okay? can I come in?" Rosie shouted from outside the door to Sam and Jacks room.

"I don't wanna talk right now." Sam shouted tearfully. "Please I need to deal with this by myself."

"Sweetie you don't. Believe me I know ... come on Sam let me in."

Sam walked over to the door and opened it slightly, seeing the concerned look on Rosie's face she let her in.

"Look you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. I mean you hardly know me, but I know what it's like to want a child so bad, even if I am young."

Sam sat down on the bed.

"Just a year ago I became pregnant again. Everything was fine, we were told that I was carrying a little girl who was healthy and active. Everything was going great up until my seventh month when I collapsed. I started to bleed heavily ... the doctors tried everything they could but I miscarried. I haven't been able to conceive since, I mean I think we can but it's not really happening. I don't think we've ever really gotten over it."

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry"

"We called her Holly. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if she'd lived. How she and Dylan would have got on, what she would have looked like. I'd carried her for seven months, she was perfect with ten fingers and toes and these beautiful brown eyes ... You can't deal with that by yourself. Look I know it's different to what you're going through Sam, but you can't go through it alone."

"I know. It's just hard seeing you and Michael so happy with Dylan and seeing how lucky Janet and Daniel are and knowing that no matter how hard we seem to try, no matter how hard we pray or hope it just doesn't want to happen."

"But you guys have a chance right? I mean you haven't been told you can't have kids?"

"No."

"Then there's always hope."

"It doesn't stop it from hurting though does it." Sam replied with tears in her eyes.

"No it doesn't." Rosie replied sitting down next to Sam. "You really love that guy huh."

"Yeah I do." Sam replied smiling. "I have since the first moment I looked into those brown eyes."

"That love'll get you through this Sam. I swear. And I'm sorry about Michael, he didn't know. He tries but sometimes he's a little clueless."

"Yeah don't I know that kinda personality. It can be endearing though."

"Oh yeah." Rosie stated wiping her own tears.

The pair heard a knock at the door.

"Sam baby, are you in there?"

Rosie smiled.

"Yeah Jack." Sam replied trying her hardest to regain her composure.

"Are you alright? Sam I know this is hard for you ... look can you let me in?"

Rosie got up and opened the door, smiling at Jack's obvious concern.

"She's all yours soldier. I'll just go back to dinner ... wouldn't surprise me if Dylan had started a food fight or something by now. See you later okay." she said to Sam smiling.

"Yeah see you ... and Rosie ... "

The young woman turned around.

"Thank you."

"Hey it's no problem. Just remember what I said okay."

Sam nodded.

"See ya later Jack." Rosie said to the confused man before shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah see you." he replied with a small smile.

Jack walked into the room and sat down on the bed beside Sam, taking her into his arms. Stroking a piece of stray hair out of her eyes, he turned her so she was facing him, tilting her chin up with his finger so she was looking into his eyes.

"Talk to me." he pleaded with her.

"Jack I can't ... "

"Yes you can. Sam I love you, you have no idea how long I have loved you. I'm your fianc and I want to help you."

"It's so hard Jack." she told him, looking up at him with hr eyes filled with fresh tears. "It's so hard to see Daniel and Janet with Cass and Summer and another child on the way, to see Rosie and Michael with Dylan and to think of how long we've been trying for a child of our own with nothing happening. They're my friends Jack but every time I see them so happy it's like my heart is breaking. I mean what if there's something wrong with me ... what if we can never have children."

"Of course we will and if you really feel this strongly we can have tests done, by Janet if you want, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Of course it's hard, honey it is on me too. I'd love to have a little you to take care of, a child with your brains and my good looks would be perfect, and when it doesn't happen it feels like I've lost part of myself. We have each other Sam, all the way through this we will I promise."

Sam looked back up at him.

"I love you." she told him.

"Love you too." he replied. "It will happen sweetheart." he comforted.

"Yeah. I guess we're not having it as hard as some people huh?"

"What you mean Rosie? Is everything okay with her?"

"Lets just say she's been through a tough time for a kid."Sam replied.

Jack rubbed her back comfortingly.

"You think maybe we should go eat?" he asked Sam.

"Maybe later." Sam replied leaning into kiss him.

"Later's good."Jack replied reciprocating as he pulled Sam onto his lap the pair then consummating the love they shared as the snow fell softly outside.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later the pair made their way back downstairs to the dining room to see most of the hotels residents had now left. Janet was sitting on a sofa in the hotel lounge talking to Rosie, while Michael, Dylan, and Cassie played a game the child had brought on the floor.

" You guys do realized you missed lunch right?" Janet shouted to them.

"Pity, I've kinda worked up an appetite, haven't you honey?" Jack commented.

Sam smiled, shaking her head at her soon to be husband.

"They might have something in the kitchen for you if you ask nicely, ya know with you having found your appetite and all." Rosie commented.

"Well I might just go and ask." Jack told the group making his way to the kitchen.

"He looks like the cat that got the cream." Janet commented.

Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Really? I didn't notice." she replied making Janet shake her head.

"Look Sam I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean to upset you." Michael told her.

"Hey it's okay. I was just feeling a little low that's all."

"Feeling better?" Rosie asked.

"Yep." Sam replied. "Thank you."

Rosie smiled. "No problem. Everybody has something that brings them hurt, a memory or a situation. You're never alone Sam." Rosie told the woman as she sat down next to Janet.

"Where are Daniel and Summer sweetie?" Sam asked Janet who was tenderly rubbing her swollen stomach.

"He took her to play outside in the snow. You should see her in her little snow suit, she's adorable."

"She's an adorable kid. Same as this one here." Jack replied as he entered with a couple of plates of food, patting Cassandra on the head as he handed one of the plates to Sam.

"Think they'd mind another play mate out there?" he asked Janet who sat smiling. "That kids quite a shot, I'm sure Daniel could do with a little back up."

"I thought you were hungry." Janet retorted.

"Well I never could resist a snowball fight." he replied pointing to the band aid on his head.

"Figures. But I'm warning you, if you hurt my fianc or little girl I'm going to have to deck you." she told him cheekily prompting a giggle from Cassandra.

"Yes Doctor." he replied sarcastically as he got up, kissing Sam tenderly before running upstairs to get his jacket.

"I swear, sometimes I think I'm way more mature than that man." Cassandra commented sitting herself down on the chair next to Sam.

"You know I think you're probably right." she replied as her fianc bounded down the stairs, a big grin on his face, and made his way outside.

"Oh yeah." Janet agreed.

As soon as Jack stood outside he knew something was wrong. A child could be heard screaming, the child he immediately identified as Summer. Feeling his heart skip a beat he made his way over to the direction of the crying to see a woman holding the little girl in her arms, trying to comfort her.

"Summer sweetie? what's the matter? where's your daddy baby girl?" he asked the cold child, taking her little form into his arms and rocking her soothingly.

"They were playing ball. This sweet little thing threw the ball and it rolled into the woods. Her daddy left her with me for a moment while he went to get it, poor guy didn't really want to let her out of his sight. Sir that was half an hour ago. He never came back. My husband's gone to look for him with my brother in law now. This poor little thing wants her daddy."

"You're telling me he's missing?" Jack whispered neutrally, careful not to scare the little girl any more.

"What I'm saying Sir is I have no idea what happened to him but I got the impression he's the kind of person that would never leave her this long, he obviously adores this little girl."

"You're right there. Look ma'am ... "

"It's Gwyneth Ross."

"Gwyneth, thank you. Look I'm going to take this little one to her mother and see if I can get some more people to search. This is all Janet needs." he stated kissing the little girl on the forehead as he made his way back inside, Summer still crying in his arms.

The minute they arrived back inside and Janet heard Summer's screaming her heart sank and as soon as Jack appeared in the doorway of the lounge, her little girl in his arms, she felt as if it would break in two.

Janet moved as fast as she could over to her little girl.

"Jack what's the matter with Summer? where's Daniel? Jack please?" she pleaded as she took the child into her arms rocking her gently and kissing her. "She's freezing. Jack what's going on."

"Janet something's happened.." Jack told her as Sam came up behind her friend and supported her, Cassandra also putting an arm around her waist, tears in her eyes. "Look I need as many people as you can gather ... " he shouted. "There is a guy, my friend, missing in the woods out back. Can as many people who are willing to help please get wrapped up and meet me by the door."

The hotel owner immediately made his way to the phone.

"He's missing? Jack? Daniel's missing?" Janet asked, petrified.

"He went into the woods half an hour ago to get a ball that he and Summer were playing with. No-one's seen him since. He left Summer with a woman whose husband's already looking." Jack replied softly.

"He would never have left her this long Jack. He loves her too much." Cassandra told him.

"I know. That's why I need a search party formed." Jack shouted as loudly as he could.

Seeing Jacks obvious concern people starting running around to help. Michael who had been playing with Dylan handed his son over to his wife.

"Count me in." he told the ageing Officer.

"Me too." the receptionist who had earlier arranged their rooms told them.

"Come on people there's gotta be more of you than this. The authorities may not be able to get through this snow but we all sure as hell can help." the hotel owner shouted as a group formed by the doorway.

"They can't get through the snow?" Janet asked petrified.

"It's okay we'll find him." Jack told her.

"I can't believe this. I don't need this Jack, I can't do this anymore." she told him tears forming in her eyes. "He was so sick last year when I found out I was pregnant. I really thought I would lose him, but I didn't, he got through it, we got through it. Everything was great, is great. I'm having his child for gods sake. I can't lose him. I can't." she told them all.

"They'll find him sweetie." Sam told her.

"You bet we will." Jack replied. "Just hang tight okay." he told Janet squeezing her hand reassuringly as he walked over to the group, splitting them into teams.

"Look why don't I go and take Summer upstairs for a bath to warm her up, Cass can help can't you sweetie."

The teenager nodded, Sam promptly giving her a hug.

"I can give her a bath Sam." Janet told her friend kissing Summer tenderly.

"I know you can Janet, you're an excellent mother, it's just ... Sweetie you need to rest for your sake and your baby's. If anything happens we'll let you know. You're practically dead on your feet here Janet and you're right you don't need this. You need to rest." Sam told her.

"I'll sit with you if you like." Rosie offered taking her son up into her arms.

"I don't need a minder." Janet snapped, then immediately regretting it as Summer once again began to get upset and Rosie looked at the floor.

"I know you don't. I just don't want you to be alone. Do you?" Rosie asked.

"Not really." Janet replied sadly. "I want Daniel back that's all, I don't know what I'll do if I've lost him."

"They'll find him honey." Sam told her. "He's a fighter, you know that. He'll be okay." she comforted.

Janet swayed slightly, exhausted.

"That's it. You are getting some rest whether you like it or not. I promise if anything happens we'll let you know." Rosie told her.

"You bet we will." A young woman at the reception desk shouted.

"Now give me Summer, I'll go bathe and change her and then she can have a nap. You just go lay down for a while okay. This worrying is not doing anyone any good." Sam told her.

"Try telling Daniel that. He's the one who keeps getting himself into these situations." Janet replied.

"Don't we know it." Cass replied as Janet handed Summer over to Sam and the group made their way upstairs


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you think you're doing young lady?" Sam asked Summer with a giggle as the child, who was sitting in a bath Sam supporting her with her arms, splashed water all over her.

The child replied with another giggle, continuing to splash water all over Sam, covering the both of them in bubbles.

"Summer baby, do you enjoy splashing your Aunt Sam? because I'm starting to get the idea you do."

"Spash Aun Sam." the youngster babbled excitedly, blue eyes inherited by her father shining mischievously.

"You sweetie are a little devil aren't you." Sam commented smiling as she washed the childs sweet angelic face, hurting inside at how much she would love to be doing this for her own child, but overjoyed that Summer appeared to adore being in her company.

"Bubba." she replied, splashing in the bubbles that filled the bath until they covered her hands and putting them on Sam's face.

"You are messing with the wrong solider baby girl ... okay I've been hanging around uncle Jack for too long." Sam commented rubbing shampoo into the childs hair.

"Uncy Jack." the child replied clapping her hands together as Sam rinsed the shampoo off her long blond curls.

"You like your uncle Jack huh?" Sam asked the little girl who smiled.

"Love uncy Jack. Love Aun Sam." she told the woman looking up at her, blue eyes to blue eyes, smiling adorably, little dimples appearing in her cheeks.

"Awwwww thank you sweetie." Sam said to the little girl rubbing her nose against the child.

"Summer finished." the child told her Aunt as she stood up. "Huggy?" she asked reaching her arms up to Sam.

Sam grabbed a towel and reached for the little girl, wrapping her up in it and hugging her.

"Dadda?" Summer said quietly.

"We're working on that one cutie." Sam replied kissing her.

The child started to cry.

"We'll find daddy sweetheart." Sam comforted rocking her in her arms until she quietened.

Sam let the water out of the bath, being careful not to disturb Summer and then took her into the room that she and Cassie were sharing. Looking through a drawer which Cassie had unpacked some clothes into she found a pair of pyjamas with tiny moons and stars over them, a present from herself and Jack earlier on in the year. She changed the little girl and put her pyjamas on, then carefully dried her hair.

Cassandra came in the room.

"How's Janet?" Sam asked the teenager tucking a tired Summer into bed with her teddy, a little cuddly rabbit that general George Hammond had bought for her when she had first arrived in their universe.

"Not too good. We got her comfortable and everything but she's really upset."

"How are you doing kiddo?" Sam asked the teenager who she considered in a way to be her own child.

"I want mom to be happy, I want Daniel to come back because I hate not knowing what's happened to him. He's like my father you know? I guess I feel a bit bummed." Cassandra replied sitting down on the bed and sighing.

Sam put her arms around the child who rested her head on Sam's shoulder.

"What a great Christmas huh?" Cassandra told Sam with a sigh.

"It'll get better." Sam replied.

"I hope so. Moms so happy with, Summer, Daniel and the baby on the way. If something happens to him it'll be so hard on her Sam."

"Don't you think you're a part of her life that makes her happy sweetheart?" Sam asked realising Cassandra had not mentioned herself.

"I'm not hers Sam, Summer is ... well in a way. She loves Daniel and the baby ... I'm just a part of her life that doesn't belong there."

Sam looked at the teenager shocked.

"Sweetie Janet took you into her life because she loves you. She adopted you because she loves you. You belong there Cass, if you didn't you wouldn't be there now. You are just as much a part of that family as Summer or the new baby when it comes, Daniel adores you and so does Janet. You're part of us, all of us, me and Jack included and you're a great part."

Cass smiled.

"Christmas blues I guess. I wanted this year to be so good Sam, but now Daniel's missing, you and Jack can't have children ... or are at least having problems doing so. It sucks ... it's the day before Christmas Eve and it sucks. I hate seeing you guys upset" Cassandra told her with tears in her eyes.

"Come here." Sam said gently as she wrapped her arms around the teenager.

"I'm sorry."

"You're upset Cass it's fine. We're all upset."

The youngster rubbed her eyes. Sam gently lay down next to Summer who was gurgling in her sleep, her face innocent and vulnerable as an infants was in sleep. She tenderly pulled Cass down next to her, the youngster laying by her side. Sam turned her head and looked at Summer, smiling at the angelic face of the child, she then turned to look at Cass who had already closed her eyes. Gently she kissed both of the children on the forehead and all fell asleep, comforted by each others presence.


	6. Chapter 6

Rosie sat in Janet's room watching as the Doctor tossed and turned in her sleep. Dylan had fallen asleep in his mothers arms and had promptly been tenderly laid on a sofa in the room, now snuggled up in a blanket. She rubbed her own eyes, then noticing Janet had woken up.

"Any news?" the frightened woman asked sitting up but finding it hard because of her swollen stomach which she tenderly rubbed.

Rosie shook her head.

"They're still looking."

"I don't understand how he could just disappear like that." Janet told the young woman, aching for the man she loved to be there with her.

"It's snowing sweetie, it's easy to get lost out there." Rosie told her. "They'll find him." she reassured her.

"I've nearly lost him so many times." Janet told her. "Just last year he needed a kidney transplant and nearly died. It was when I found out I was pregnant ... he was so sick. I nearly lost him but he came back."

"And he'll do it again. He's obviously a fighter. He's got a lot to live for." Rosie told her.

"You know we nearly didn't get together. It took a girl your age to finally bring us together."

"Really? but you guys seem so perfect ... like you've loved each other that much for years."

"We probably did ... well I know I did." Janet told her with a smile. "But Daniel was in love with his first wife for a long time. She was killed and it was so hard on him. I wanted to help him through it but I didn't know how, but it really reinforced how much I cared for him, made me realise how much I loved him. Anyway we tip toed around it for a long time, never even thinking that both of us cared for each other as much as we did and then Kate came along. Summer came into our lives and it brought us together."

"Kate was the one who brought you together? the girl my age. See not all teens are a pain in the butt. Do you still see her now?" Rosie asked.

"Unfortunately she died."

"I'm so sorry." Rosie told her.

" We are too. In a way it was her death that brought us together ... but that's a long story." Janet told Rosie.

Janet smiled as her child kicked.

"You okay? baby kicking in there?" Rosie asked shifting in her chair.

"Yeah. It's an amazing feeling huh? I'm a Doctor and I see pregnant women all the time, but to experience it myself, to feel a child Daniel and I created moving around inside me is incredible. He's a great father, you should see him with Summer and Cass ... Oh my God Summer and Cass where ... ?"

"Hey it's okay they're with Sam in their room. They're all fast asleep. Summer's been bathed and changed and is all snuggled up with her teddy."

Janet smiled.

"Poor kid, I should go check on them. Summer hates seeing me upset and she's a real daddy's girl, she must be missing him so much ... like I do."

"You should rest. She's fine. Sam's with her and so's Cass. I think she's the one who's been upset."

"Cass? why?"

"She came in while you were asleep to check on you and she just seemed down, like she doesn't feel as though she's part of you or your family."

"Of course she is. Poor kid. I have to ... "

"You have to rest, and they need to as well." Rosie told her with a smile. "You're all going through something here. Sam's worried about Daniel, you and Jack. I'm worried about Michael ... "

"So you want a boy or a girl?" Rosie asked Janet trying to take her mind off how long the search had been taking.

"I don't mind, neither does Daniel. We already have Cass and Summer and Daniel is so great with them, even though Cass is adopted and isn't his own child, and another girl would be great. But so would a little boy. It'd be nice to have another male around the house."

"You thought of any names?"

Janet smiled.

"We were going to wait until this little one is born first and then see what we come up with."

"You sure there's only one? no offence but my sister had twins and she was about your size."

"Pretty sure, but every woman's a different size during pregnancy. You know you're the second person who's said that to me today."

"Really? weird. You want a drink or anything?" Rosie asked.

"Sure."

"What can I get for you?"

"Tea please. I've kinda gone off coffee."

"Sure, I'll be back in a second okay." Rosie told her getting up.

"Why is this taking so long Rosie? why haven't they found him yet?" Janet asked, her voice full of fear and uncertainty.

"Honey they'll find him. The snow's just holding them up a bit. I'm sure he's fine ... maybe a little cold but fine."

"I hope so." Janet replied, tears burning her eyes.

"Dylan baby? will you be a little angel and look after Janet while mommy gets some drinks for us all?" Rosie asked her little boy who had just woken up.

He nodded and ran over to the bed with his blanket, sitting next to Janet and giving her a hug.

"Thanks slugger." Rosie told him, kissing him on the forehead as she left for the kitchen


	7. Chapter 7

Jack O'Neill entered the hotel, Michael limping beside him. The search was continuing as darkness began to fall outside but Michael had fallen over and twisted his ankle and couldn't carry on searching.

Hearing someone moving around in the kitchen and then remembering a lot of the hotel staff were outside searching Jack helped Michael onto a chair and pushed the door open quietly. Seeing a figure moving around he swiftly moved up behind and tapped the figure on the shoulder.

"Rosie?" Jack exclaimed as the figure turned around.

"Jack? have you found Daniel yet?" she asked quietly.

"Not yet."

"Then what ... ?"

"And what are you ... " he said at the same time as the young woman.

"I'm making Janet a cup of tea. She's a wreck up there. You?" Rosie asked.

"Michael tripped and fell in the woods. He's sprained his ankle and I brought him in. He's in the lounge. Are Janet and the baby okay?"

"They're both fine though the baby's a little active. She hasn't gone into premature labour or anything. She's getting kinda restless now though I think and she's missing Daniel like crazy. Would you get some ice out of the freezer?" Rosie asked the greying officer.

"How's that gonna help with making tea?" he replied.

"It's for my husbands foot." Rosie said smiling.

"I knew that." Jack replied returning the smile and passing the ice to her.

"Could you grab the mug. I just wanna check on Michael." she told him motioning for him to pick up the tea she had just made.

"Sure." he told her doing as she asked. "How's my baby and the kids."

"The three of them are fast asleep in the kids room looking as sweet as angels. Look why don't you take the mug of tea upstairs, pop it in to Janet and then check on the three of them. I'm sure me and Michael will manage."

"I'll do that. Thank you." Jack told her as he left to check on his loved ones.

Rosie meanwhile walked into the lounge to see her husband wincing with pain.

"Hey baby. You want that on ice?" she asked motioning to his swollen foot.

"That'd be nice." He replied as she walked over to him.

Leaning down gently she looked at his ankle.

"Can you wiggle your toes honey?"

Michael wiggled them.

"It's just a bad sprain. baby but you're gonna have to rest it. This ice should take the swelling down a little but I'm afraid to say it looks like bed rest for you ... what?" she asked as she noticed Michael looking at her, a big grin on his face.

He leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you that's all." he replied.

"You really can't find him?"

"We're trying. We figure he may have been buried under the snow or something ... if that were me upstairs wondering ... I dunno what I'd do." Michael told his wife who kissed him.

"Well you're not and we're together. I just wish things were better for Janet ... she's already been through so much." she told him putting the ice on his swollen ankle.

"Think you can hop upstairs?" she asked.

"With you by my side I can do anything."

"You sound like a greetings card." Rosie told him helping him up off the chair.

"Yeah but a good one right?" Michael replied leaning down to kiss her as she put an arm around his waist.

"Yeah a good one." she replied as they made their way to the stairs.

Jack walked down the hallway towards the rooms that he and the group had booked. From one room he could hear a gentle sobbing. He pushed the door open a crack to see Janet in tears, trying her hardest not to wake up the little boy that had fallen asleep at her side.

He opened the door quietly.

"Janet?" he whispered softly.

The petrified doctor lifted her head up.

"Jack? have you found him? what are you doing here?"

"Michael fell down and sprained his ankle, I had to bring him in. Rosie's bringing him upstairs to their room now."

"You still haven't found him."

"No. Janet I'm so sorry. Everyone's looking still ... no-one's giving up." he reassured her.

"What if he's dead Jack?" Janet asked.

Jack walked over to the bed and sat down next to Janet, placing the tea he was holding in his hands on the bedside table.

"He is not dead Janet. He's lived through much worse than this, you know he has. He has too much to live for to give up."

"Then why haven't you found him? why isn't he here?"

"I don't know." Jack answered quietly as Janet began to cry again. He took her into his arms and hugged her.

There was a knock at the door and Rosie came in.

"I'm just gonna take Dylan back to see his daddy. I'll come check in in a minute." she told them picking her sleeping child up tenderly and then leaving the room.

Jack smiled at the young woman who had been an absolute angel to the group since they had arrived.

"I just want him here Jack. I love him so much." Janet told him.

"I know you do." he replied.

"Why does this keep happening to us?" she asked no one in particular.

"You know our Space monkey, this is what he does."

"You're telling me." Janet replied giving a weak smile.

"See that's better." he told her. "You know once I asked Daniel what thing about you stood out the most to him which made him fall in love with you. I was discussing about Sam as well ... and you know what he said?"

"What?" Janet asked quietening down.

"He said that it was the smile that you gave just for him, whenever he was sick in the infirmary and had just woken up from some illness, or whenever he was injured ... or even when he was a complete idiot to you. He loves everything about you, but he told me your smile was the one thing that he couldn't live without and that whenever you did it, it made you even more beautiful and that was some feat."

"He really said that?" Janet asked. "You're not just saying it to keep the pregnant woman happy."

"Cross my heart." Jack replied.

"Now I'm going to check on Sam and the kids and then I'm going to help with the search again okay? Rosie will be back in a second. You get some rest okay. He'll be back here in no time." Jack reassured.

"Thank you Colonel." Janet told him.

"No problem Doc." he replied giving her a kiss on the cheek and then leaving as Rosie came in and sat back down.

Jack opened the door quietly, being careful not to wake any of the sleeping angels up. The sight which met him made his heart ache. Sam was laying fast asleep on the bed with the two girls snuggled up at her sides, their faces like those of angels, flushed with sleep. For a long time now he had seen this picture in his mind, only laying asleep with Sam were their own children, but every day when hope dimmed once more Jack found it hard to believe in it's ever happening for them.

Jack walked over to the bed, stroking the face of the sleeping Summer and kissing Cassandra on the forehead. He looked tenderly at Sam, stroking a piece of stray hair from her eyes and wondering how he would ever cope if he were to lose her. He gently leaned over and kissed both of her eyelids, pulling the blankets up over the sleeping trio.

"Jack?" came a gentle voice.

"Hey." he replied looking tenderly at the still half asleep form of the love of his life.

"Have you found Daniel yet?" she whispered, rubbing her eyes, then looking at the sleeping children at her side and smiling.

"Not yet sweetheart but we're still looking."

"Why are you here?" she asked "You're not hurt?"

"I'm fine. Michael sprained his ankle so I brought him in." he told her sitting at the edge of the bed, taking her hand in his.

"Janet? is she okay?" Sam asked him.

"She's resting. Rosie's with her."

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Jack asked.

"I'm okay." Sam replied looking at the girls.

"You sure?" he asked her, stroking her hair off her forehead.

"Yeah." she replied. "I want us to have children Jack, but even though it's not happening yet we can't get lost in the grief and forget that we've already got some here who depend on us." she told him as Summer stirred in her sleep and turned over to face Sam.

Jack smiled proudly at her.

"It's going to happen sweetheart." he told her leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"I hope so." she replied tiredly. "You're going to search again" she asked looking at the determined look on his face.

He nodded.

"Get some sleep my darling." he whispered before kissing her again and leaving her once again to sleep


	8. Chapter 8

It had been an hour since Jack had left the hotel to search for Daniel once again. Janet was now fast asleep as was Rosie in the chair beside her bed when the door to the room opened.

A figure limped over to the chair on which Rosie was sitting and touched her arm. The young woman awoke.

"Hey." she said to the figure. "She's been resting for about half an hour now. The baby's pretty active in there. You seen the kids?"

The figure nodded, a smile appearing on his face.

"Thank you so much for doing this, for sitting with her and all. All I could think of when I was out there was how much I wanted to be in here with her. I love her so much."

"I can see that. What happened anyway?"

"You mind if we finish this in the morning? I really need to just be here with her."

"I can understand that. I'm glad you're okay." Rosie replied making her way over to husband and son who were standing smiling at the door.

"We all are." came a voice from the doorway belonging to Jack O'Neill. "The girls say goodnight Space monkey. They're glad their daddy's home." he told his friend.

"Give them another goodnight kiss from me okay."

"Will do. See you in the morning." Jack told him as the group left the doorway.

"Jack?"

Jack turned around.

"Thanks for the help, and for not giving up on me. I know sometimes I can make you want to."

" No problem. Tomorrow's going to be quite a day I think." he added.

"But it's gonna be beautiful."

"Yeah it is." Jack replied before going to the girls room to get Sam who had been reading them a bedtime story.

Daniel got up and closed the bedroom door and then limped over to the bed on which his fianc was sleeping. He sat down at her side, marvelling at how beautiful she was and how much it broke his heart to be away from her for as long as he had. He touched her face.

"Love you." he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek tenderly.

Janet stirred.

"Daniel?" she whispered as if in a dream.

"I'm here darling." he replied smiling at her gently.

Janet opened her eyes and looked at the figure as if trying to decide whether he was really there or not.

"Is this a dream?" she asked groggily rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"No it's not. I'm here sweetheart." he replied leaning down to kiss her, reassuring her that he was really there.

Janet lifted a hand up and cupped his face, Daniel then kissing each of her fingertips.

"Oh my god Daniel." she said quietly before breaking down in tears. "I thought I'd lost you ... I thought you were dead."

Daniel lay beside her on the bed and took her into his arms.

"I would never leave you, you hear me? I have fought too many times to give up now."

"You're shivering." she commented as she held on tightly to him.

"Yeah well I was unconscious and injured in that snow for a little while." he replied. "But I'm back now and I am never going to leave you again." he added kissing her on the forehead. "Besides I figure I've got you here to keep me warm."

"Is that Jacks shirt?" she asked still crying

"Well I had to shower and change, I was a bit of a mess." he told her with a smile.

He looked at her face, filled with sadness and pain but also joy.

"I love you so much." he added as he too broke down. "I'm so sorry I put you through this ... the both of you ... and the girls ... I love you guys so very, very much" he told her rubbing her protruding stomach. "One minute I was playing with Summer and then I went to get her ball ... I fell down a ditch and twisted my ankle and then I figure fell unconscious in the cold. The next thing I remember was hearing someone call me and trying with all my might to fight my way out of the snow that had covered me ... trying to get back to you."

"And you did." she replied looking into his tearful blue eyes. " But I can't do this anymore Daniel ... I can't keep losing you."

"I know baby I know. That's why I want to ask you something."

She looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes, holding on to him tightly.

"I want you to marry me."

"Baby did the cold do something to your head ... we're engaged." she reminded him

"You don't understand, I want you to marry me here ... tommorow. There's a vicar staying here, he said he would do it if you said yes. The hotel will arrange it ... I just want us to be together always, as a family and I don't want to wait anymore ... I think we've done enough waiting." he told her quietly.

"Daniel I don't know what to say ... "

"I know it won't be a military wedding and I know it won't be anything spectacular but it's a wedding Janet and I know with all my heart that I want us to be together, now more than ever ... "

"Because of the baby?"

"No because I just can't stand the thought of ever losing you. It doesn't have to be spectacular to show everyone how much we love each other ... what do you say? Janet Fraiser I love you and our children with all my heart and soul and ... "

"Yes."

"Excuse me? did you say ... ?"

"Yes." Janet replied happily.

"I love you so much Daniel. Do you have any idea how worried I was when I thought we'd lost you? I want us to be together so much that it hurts Daniel and for a long time I never thought that you could ever love me ... "

"You Janet Fraiser are the most incredibly sweet and kind and loving and passionate person I have ever met, and falling in love with you was the best thing that ever happened to me. It wasn't hard. Every time I saw your face, your incredible smile ... " he told her tracing the pattern of her lips with his thumb "I fell even more deeply in love with you than I ever thought I could."

She started to cry again, this time with tears of joy.

"Look I'm going to go and talk to Jack for a minute, I'll be right back okay." he told her.

She nodded.

"I have to pee anyways." she replied lifting herself up off the bed.

Daniel made his way towards the door.

"Sweetie you're limping. You want me to take a look at your ankle?" she asked concerned.

"It's been checked already. Sweetheart I'm fine." he reassured.

Daniel looked at her worried face and limped back over to her.

"Come here." he said gently, lovingly pulling her tightly into his arms and rocking her.

"Don't squeeze too hard Dr. or I might just burst." she replied gazing up at him. "I missed this while you were gone." she added quietly.

Daniel leant down and kissed her passionately, Janet all the time deepening the kiss.

"And I really missed that." she told him breathlessly as they pulled slowly away. "But I really have to go ... baby on the bladder." she told him with a smile.

"Well I will see you and baby in a minute."

Janet smiled then slowly made her way into the bathroom. Daniel looked up at the ceiling.

"Thank you so much for blessing me with her." he said quietly to the one person he figured had been looking over him the most during the past few years.


	9. Chapter 9

A quarter of an hour later and Daniel had spoken to Jack and some of the other guests at the hotel. He had also been in to check on the girls once more, his being close to losing them again reinforcing even more the love he felt for them, and the need he felt inside to have them safe with himself and Janet. After giving the half asleep Summer a kiss and a reassuring cuddle and Cassandra a hug and a talk on just how much he considered her to be a child of his own he was now back at the door to his and Janet's room.

He opened the door quietly to find her lying on the bed waiting for him, tenderly stroking her swollen stomach. As soon as he entered the room her eyes lit up.

"Girls okay?" she asked him as he made his way over to the bed and lay down beside her.

"Fine." he reassured her. "Summer wanted me to say goodnight to you and the baby." he added smiling, putting a hand over Janet's which lay on her stomach.

Janet winced.

"Sweetie is everything okay?" Daniel asked.

"Fine. My skins a little tight. It's getting sore." she replied.

Daniel kissed her on the forehead and got up.

"Wait here." he replied making his way to the bathroom.

"Honey In don't exactly think I'm going to be going anywhere. I can barely get off the bed." she replied.

Daniel came back in the room with a bottle of moisturiser in his hand. He walked over to Janet and lifted up her pyjama top to reveal her swollen stomach and then squeezed some of the lotion into his hands, rubbing them together so it warmed up. He then tenderly began to massage the lotion into the skin.

"I think someone's enjoying that." Daniel commented feeling their child moving around under his hands.

"Oh I think mom is too." Janet replied, playing with his hair as he continued to massage.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she asked smiling.

"Oh I dunno ... maybe it was the fact that I spent so much time in the Infirmary that ... "

Janet put a finger over his lips and motioned for him to come towards her. As he motioned himself over she kissed him tenderly, Daniel immediately responding.

Janet then felt an almighty kick and smiled.

"Okay I think someone wants Daddy to get back to work." she told Daniel.

"Looks that way huh." he replied, once again rubbing the lotion into her stomach. The baby kicked again and Janet laughed.

"This one obviously thinks the world of its father. They all do." she told him.

"They all love their mom too. You're so great with Cass even though she's not biologically yours and when you're out and I'm with Summer she's all grisly until you come home. You area wonderful mother, and lover too." he told her as he finished.

"Better?" he asked.

Janet smiled at him.

"Yeah thank you sweetie." she told him tenderly.

Daniel leant down and kissed Janet's stomach, their child responding with a kick. He then covered her back up with her pyjama top and lay down next to her, pulling the covers over the both of them.

"You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding day right?" Janet asked.

"Oh I think that maybe our bad luck has ran out. I am not leaving your side tonight Janet Fraiser, I am staying here with you in my arms and I am not leaving your side." he told her pulling her into his arms.

"I like that." she told him as she wrapped her arms around him. "And I love you Daniel Jackson. If I'd have lost you ... "

"Let's not think about that okay darling. We're here tonight and we're together and are going to be for an eternity." he replied looking tenderly at her.

"We'd better be." she answered as he stroked her hair away from her face and kissed her again.

She yawned.

"I think mom needs her rest."

Janet smiled. "I think you're right." she replied. "Will you hold me?"

"Always." he replied holding her tightly and watching as his beautiful angel closed her eyes and fell into a restful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel stood in the lounge of the hotel in which the group had been staying. Snow was now falling so heavily outside that it appeared that all the guests would be stuck there over the coming days. However for many it was a welcome rest, Christmas spirit now beginning to run very high as it was the afternoon of Christmas Eve.

"You okay Space monkey? this really has turned out great." Jack told his friend looking around the lounge where there now stood a large Christmas Tree decorated with many glittering ornaments, tinsel hanging from the ceiling and fairy lights covering beams and doorways shining brilliant white lights that glittered like tiny crystals covering the room.

"I'm fine ... a little nervous. You?"

"I'm fine ... and a little nervous. I haven't even asked her ... I'm just banking on this surprise being one that she approves of." Jack replied.

"Okay Daniel everything's set. The girls'll help you out when they come down." Michael told the nervous man in front of him.

"Thanks." Daniel replied.

"No problem. Well I've gotta go sort out Dylan ... trying to make him look remotely smart takes a lot of work. See you in a few minutes okay..and don't worry Jack she thinks the world of you. She'll go for it." Michael replied before going upstairs.

"Sam I look huge." Janet told her friend as she zipped her up in a white gown Daniel had bought Janet as a Christmas present as their wedding had originally been due to take place just after Christmas.

"You look beautiful mom." came a voice from the doorway. Janet and Sam turned around to see a very grown up looking Cassandra standing there next to Rosie who was carrying Summer. Her hair had been curled and put up with clips covered in tiny flowers, and loose strands hung down in ringlets. She was wearing a baby blue dress. Summer was also dressed up in a little baby blue dress, her hair put up in two bunches by Cassandra and tied with blue ribbons which matched, little ringlets falling loosely around the face which so resembled her fathers. Rosie meanwhile was dressed in a lilac full length strappy dress her hair hanging around her shoulders in waves, covered in tiny jewels which shone under the light.

"So do you sweetie." Janet replied walking over to Cassandra and Summer and giving them both a hug. "I love you guys so much."

"We know that don't we cutie face." Cassandra said to the little girl in Rosie's arms who gave her mom a cheeky grin.

"You look adorable." Sam told them as she placed a hairband covered with tiny crystals in her hair matching the white scoop neck dress she was wearing which had similar crystals sewn into the shape of tiny roses on her dress, a dress that had been a present from Jack that he had given her last night though not told her why.

"Thanks Sam." Cassandra replied walking over to Sam and giving her a big hug, Summer soon reaching to be let out of Rosie's arms so she could toddle over to Sam and give her Aunt one too.

"And you Janet look incredible. Honey I don't know what you're worrying about." Sam told her friend as she lowered herself onto a chair ready for Sam to put the final touches to her hair. She was dressed in a full length strappy white gown that had obviously been created to fit her in the last stages of her pregnancy, a gown that was covered with tiny crystal butterflies and had a shrug jacket to match covered with tiny crystals in the same pattern as the gown and had a trim covered with baby blue coloured roses.

"Sam I'm huge. Look at me." her friend replied as Sam pinned her hair back with clips covered with baby blue roses to match her dress, so that curls fell at the back of her head and loosely around her face.

"Sweetie ... " Sam said kneeling down in front of her friend. "You look beautiful. You have a baby growing inside you created by you and the man you love. There is nothing more beautiful than that. You're glowing and I swear I have never seen anyone look as beautiful as you do now..well except for myself of course." Sam joked.

Janet smiled at her friend. "Thank you."

"No problem sweetie." she replied giving her a hug before placing a diamond tiara on her friends head. "Now are we all ready?" she asked.

"I don't think I've ever been more ready." Janet told Sam smiling.

"Then lets go." Sam told them all helping Janet out of the chair.

There was a knock at the door and Michael came in carrying a smartly dressed Dylan who immediately held his arms out to his mother.

"Mike you look great sweetie." Rosie told him giving her husband a tender kiss.

"So do you baby." he replied kissing her again. "Wow." he replied after taking another look.

"And my little man looks very smart. How long did that take?"

"Not long actually. He's been behaving himself haven't you slugger?"

The little boy nodded in his mothers arms giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy sweet." he told her.

"You too baby." she replied a tear falling from her eye at what her son had said. She kissed him on the forehead and handed him back to Michael.

"Will you be a good boy for Daddy? Mommy will be downstairs with you guys in a minute okay."

The child nodded smiling.

"Everything's ready downstairs." Michael told them smiling, a glint in his eye appearing when he looked at Sam.

"Thanks Michael." Janet replied.

"You guys look great. See you in a few minutes." he told them before leaving with Dylan.

The group walked out of the room to see numerous guests waiting to wish Janet luck. Summer was being carried by Cassandra, Rosie standing at her side smiling, while Sam was holding her friends hand. For a minute they stood at the top of the stairway looking at the group standing downstairs lit up by the fairy lights that covered the hotel walls.

Janet looked at Daniel who was standing nervously next to Jack. She smiled at how nervous he appeared, at how cute he looked dressed up in the suit he was wearing, her heart filling with love for the man standing before her, his blue eyes sparkling. Feeling that he was being looked at he looked to the top of the stairs and saw a sight which took his breath away because of its beauty. He saw his wife to be standing there smiling lovingly at him, her face radiant and her smile lighting up the room and he saw his two daughters standing beside her looking beautiful and smiling too. Jack looked up at the same moment as his friend to look at Sam who gave him a little wave. For a long time they had harboured feelings for each other but had been too afraid to do anything about it due to regulations, but now, looking at her standing there smiling sweetly at him Jack found it hard to picture a moment when he hadn't loved her and a moment when he would no longer want her in his life. She was his life, and he was hers.

The group began to make their way down the stairs, Sam and the girls making sure Janet got down them safely her swollen stomach making it harder for her to move and her love for this child making her not want to do anything that could risk its safety. As she made her way down the stairs she noticed Daniel move to a microphone that had been placed and somewhere in the lounge a piano began to play. He then began to sing, his voice shaking nervously but full of love.

I didn't hear you leave, I wonder how am I still here

I don't want to move a thing, it might change my memory

Oh I am what I am

I'll do what I want

But I can't hide

Janet smiled proudly, all the time making her way towards the man that she adored. This was the song that had played when she had found him painting Summers nursery with Cassandra and Teal'c. It was the song that had been playing when they had given into their feelings for each other for the first time and shared a passionate, yet tender kiss. It was a song that signified the deep love that they both shared for one another, a beautiful song, a song that Daniel was now singing to her.

I won't go

I won't sleep

I can't breathe

Until you're resting here with me

I won't leave

I can't hide

I cannot be

Until you're resting here with me

Two more angelic voices joined in with Daniel from behind her. Janet turned around to see Cassandra and Rosie now singing, Daniel's voice getting stronger all the time as the woman he loved, the woman who was carrying his child approached him. For the first time Janet realised how lucky she was to have a daughter like Cassandra, and how much she loved her. She also realised what a beautiful voice she had. Her heart swelling with pride.

I don't want to call my friends, they might wake me from this dream

And I can't leave this bed, risk forgetting all that's been

Oh I am what I am

I'll do what I want

But I can't hide

The group carried on walking, the girls singing in harmony behind Janet and Daniel singing in front of her. Never had she imagined a wedding as beautiful as this and never had she pictured herself being as happy as she was with that one special person who was standing in front of her and the friends who stood by her side.

I won't go

I won't sleep

I can't breathe

Until you're resting here with me

I won't leave

I can't hide

I cannot be

Until you're resting here with me.

A round of applause echoed around the room for Daniel and the girls as the song finished and Janet stood by the side of the man she adored.

"I love you." he mouthed as the vicar got ready to start the ceremony.

"I love you too." she mouthed back taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"We are gathered here today ... "


	11. Chapter 11

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the vicar told Daniel who immediately cupped Janet's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

A round of applause rang out through the hotel and cheers erupted from Cassandra, Sam and Jack who then made his way to where Daniel and Janet were standing. He looked at Sam, Daniel taking Janet's hand and leading her over to the children who hugged the happy couple who then kissed again, the joy of finally being married hitting them and filling their hearts with happiness.

"Samantha Carter you have been the love of my life since the very first moment that I met you. Having you in my life, holding you in my arms every day and seeing that incredible smile of yours makes every day worth living. You are my soul mate and I would be honoured if you would agree to become my wife ... here and now."

Sam looked at her friends, who smiled at her blissfully, their arms wrapped around each other. She then looked at Jack who stood there, fear and anticipation clear on his face making him look even more adorable than usual. She could feel her eyes filling up with tears of joy, and then she ran to Jack who took her into his arms and lifted her up.

"Of course I'll marry you baby, right here and right now. You arranged all this?" she asked as he kissed her nose.

"Well you know me. I'm ... "

"Sweet yeah I know." she told him kissing his nose back.

"Are we to go ahead with the ceremony?" the vicar asked the pair who were still entwined in each others arms.

"Yes we are." Sam told the man who smiled.

Janet walked up to the pair and gave them her bouquet of flowers.

"It's about time." she told them before rejoining her husband to watch two of her best friends fulfil their dreams.

The party had been going on for over two hours now and was still in full swing. The atmosphere that had been created by the guests becoming snowed in and by Daniels disappearance the previous day had

disappeared and given way to holiday spirit and happiness over the double wedding that had taken place that day.

"You happy baby?" Jack asked Sam, holding her tightly against him as they slow danced, forehead to forehead.

"I've never been happier Jack." she replied looking deeply into those chocolate brown eyes that she so dearly adored. "Thank you so much for loving me. For so long I've wanted this and for so long I thought that we would never be here."

"And now we are."

"And now we are." she repeated contentedly. "I just wish dad and General Hammond ... "

"I know, me too. That's why we're having a blessing when we get back to Colorado..me and you and Danny boy and the Doc with the whole military thing going on. It's all been sorted."

"How'd you?"

"Hey the phones still work ... well they did last night when I called. Both your father and the good General wish us all the best." he told her twirling her, then dipping her.

"I love you so much. What did I ever do to deserve you Jack O'Neill?" she asked as he brought her back up into his arms.

"Oh I don't know Mrs Samantha Carter-O'Neill, but we're here and we've got each other always, whatever happens and whoever might come along."

"Always." she repeated with a smile kissing him passionately as the music played on around them.

Daniel held Janet tightly in his arms, rocking her gently to the music as she rested her head against his chest, feeling the beating of his heart against her cheek. He looked down at the beautiful woman he held. Even after going through nearly nine months of pregnancy with their child she still looked as beautiful as she did the moment that he had first saw her, even more so, he thought tenderly as she looked up at him with a loving smile appearing on her lips.

"What are you thinking about Dr. Jackson?" she asked him.

Daniel ran a finger down her cheek.

"About how beautiful you are, how incredible you are and just how much I love you." he told her softly.

"A lot I hope."

He kissed her forehead.

"Oh yeah." he replied. "You Janet Fraiser-Jackson are my whole world and I swear to you from the bottom of my heart you always will be. I know things started off pretty direly between us, but somewhere along the course of the last few years that changed. Shau'ri died and you were there, I got hurt and you were there, always watching over me and always ready to put up with my whining or my challenging you."

"Well sweetie my infirmary just wouldn't be the same without you." she replied kissing his cheek.

"I can safely say that I, Janet, have fallen for you big time. You stuck by my side through every bad thing which has happened to me, and knowing me that is a lot. You never faltered, you never lost faith and now you're my wife and I am so happy that we are here now, with two children, another on the way and each other. I just wanted you to know that I loved Shau'ri Janet, I can't deny it, but you're my future. You are the person who I want to grow old and decrepit with and have masses of grandchildren with because I adore you. I adore this face." he told her stroking her cheek "I adore this nose." he told her kissing it. "I adore these eyes." he told her kissing her eyelids tenderly "And I adore this." he told her resting a hand on her stomach under which their child kicked.

"I adore this too." she told him resting a hand on top of his "And I love you so much." she told him, a tear falling from her eye which he kissed away. "I never dreamt that we would ever be doing this. Dancing on our wedding day, holding each other like this ... for so long I..it was hard baby." she told him.

"I know. But here we are Mrs Jackson and I can assure you that I love you so much, and that I am going to forever."

"It was definitely a beautiful wedding. How did you manage it?" she asked.

"With the help of a few friends. You know I don't plan to marry anymore sweetie and I wanted the wedding between me and the person I want to be with forever to be special ... "

"It was." she told him. "And Sam and Jack ... I am so glad that they finally got their act together."

"Me too. I just hope everything else works out for them." he told his wife rubbing her stomach.

"So do I." she told him with a smile, putting he arms tightly around him and kissing him passionately before leading him over to the sofa where Rosie, Michael, Cassandra, Dylan and Summer were sitting giggling.

"How you guys doing?" Janet asked them as Daniel sat down and pulled her down next to him tenderly.

"Great. You?" Cassandra asked giving her mother a hug.

"Great sweetie. Has this one been behaving herself?" she asked motioning towards Summer who was playing with Dylan next to Rosie, still looking as cute as she had when they made their way down the stairs.

"She's been great." Rosie told them, Michael putting his arm around his wife.

"Momma." the little child said sweetly reaching out to Janet, who immediately took her up into her arms and kissed her tiny nose.

"Congratulations you guys." Rosie told the beaming pair.

"Yeah. You're a sweet couple." Michael told them "I hope you're happy like this as long as you live."

"Believe me we do too." Daniel replied hugging his wife and their daughters.

"Happy Christmas Eve Daniel" Janet told him.

"You too honey." he replied kissing her.

"They look pretty happy too." Michael told the group looking at Sam and Jack who were lovingly wrapped in each others arms in the spot where they were dancing.

"Yeah well it's all been a bit of a drama for them with regulations and everything ... " Daniel started.

"But I don't think they're gonna have any trouble making up for lost time." Cassie continued smiling.

"I definitely get that impression." Rosie added, lifting Dylan onto her lap.

"So what's next? it's getting kinda late." Rosie asked the pair.

"Well for these two I think it's an early night." she replied looking at Summer who was looking sleepily at her mother, and Dylan who was the same.

"Looks like it is for them too ... night guys." Daniel replied as Jack led Sam upstairs them both grinning at Daniels comment.

"Well what do you say we go put Summer to bed and then have an earl night too honey, you look tired." Daniel commented.

"That'd probably be a good idea." Janet replied patting her stomach.

"Okay guys. Good night ... and congratulations." Rosie told them giving them each a hug, Michael shaking Daniels hand and kissing Janet's cheek, then picking up Dylan ready to take him upstairs.

"What about you Cass?" Janet asked her adoptive daughter.

"I think I'll just grab something to eat and then head up to bed. The sooner I get to sleep the sooner it's Christmas." she told them with a smile.

"Okay sweetie, but don't stay down here too late." Daniel told her kissing her on the forehead and then lifting the tired Summer of Janet's lap.

"Okay dad." Cassie replied with a smile.

"Night guys." Rosie and Michael told them as they took Dylan upstairs.

"Good night. See you on Christmas Day huh." Daniel shouted to them, as him, his wife and their child made their way upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

It was eleven o'clock in the evening and all in the hotel was quiet. Most of the hotels guests were now in bed, the children eagerly awaiting the arrival of santa and the parents psyching themselves up for the manic day ahead.

Rosie Adams sat in the hotel lounge, her son on her lap, watching a children's movie. About an hour after he had been put to bed he had suddenly become wide awake again and she was trying to tire him out to get him back to sleep.

"Can we watch another one mommy?" the little boy asked.

"You're not tired yet?" Rosie asked.

"Santa's coming tommorow."

"Yeah he is honey, but you gotta get some sleep or you'll be too tired to open your presents. Will you try ... just for mommy, baby please?"

"Wanna watch Snowman." the child protested.

"Okay but you are going to bed as soon as you get drowsy Dylan Adams." she replied as she put the video in the player and wrapped herself and her son up in a blanket.

"Having a little party down here?" came a gentle voice from behind the mother and child.

Rosie turned around to see Janet standing behind them, her face tired.

"This one was put to bed as soon as we got upstairs, but bounded in about half an hour later wide awake and asking if santa had come yet. I'm trying to tire him out but he's way too wired. What are you doing up?"

"My back is killing me, I thought walking around might ease it."

"But it hasn't?" Rosie asked.

"Uh uh." Janet replied easing herself down.

"You should be resting." Rosie told her. "You need your energy."

"With my back as sore as it is resting is not an option." Janet told her sighing.

"It's one of the down sides of pregnancy." Rosie told her.

"It certainly is." Janet replied ruffling Dylans hair.

Rosie leant back in the chair cradling her son.

"Uh oh." came a frightened voice from beside her.

"Uh oh ... my god." Rosie answered looking at a bloody puddle on the floor.

"I think my water's just broke." Janet exclaimed.

"Honey I think you're right." Rosie replied moving Dylan and getting up to aid Janet.

"This can't be happening, we have to call an ambulance." Janet cried.

"Janet we're stuck here, there is absolutely no way we're gonna get to a hospital."

"What is going on in here?" came a voice from the stairway. It was the hotel owner.

"Sir I'm afraid this lady's in labour. Is there any way an ambulance can get out here?"

"In this snow? I'm afraid there is no way ... it's too deep." he replied. "Ma am is there anything I can do?" he asked Janet concerned as she tried to control her breathing.

"Unless you got an epidural on you I'm afraid not." she panted.

"Okay, we gotta get you ready to deliver. You think you can make it upstairs to your room?"

"I really don't know." Janet replied as a sharp pain radiated through her abdomen. "God I want Daniel."

"Okay honey here's what we do. We get you upstairs to your room and to Daniel, then we prep you as best we can and get this baby out. I've been trained to do deliveries so I'm going to help you okay? Sir can you do us a favour? I need you to get some towels and soak them in warm water and then bring them to room 114. We're gonna do this okay?" she said tenderly to Janet.

Janet nodded before crying out in pain.

Dylan started to cry.

"Everything's okay baby. You remember our room where daddy is?"

The child nodded through his tears.

"I want you to go find daddy and tell him mommy's helping Janet okay?"

The child nodded. Rosie leant down and gave him a kiss before he bounded up the stairs.

"You're going to deliver the baby here? in this hotel?" the owner asked.

"Sir I don't think we have a choice do you. Now will you help or not?"

The man nodded and went to get the towels.

"Now we just gotta get you up the stairs." Rosie commented as Janet struggled to stand up.

"We're nearly there okay." Rosie reassured Janet as they reached the top step.

Janet nodded.

"Just one more ... that's it."

"Oh god." Janet shouted as a sharp pain radiated through her once again, prompting Daniel, Sam, Jack, and Cassie to run out of their rooms, knowing Janet's voice.

"Janet baby?" Oh god. It's okay honey, everything's okay ... I'm here now" Daniel told her running over to her.

"Can you help me get her onto the bed. This baby's about ready to be born." Rosie asked him.

Daniel nodded and took his wife into his arms, Rosie and him then helping her into their room.

"Mom?" a scared Cassandra screamed concerned, Summer starting to cry as she heard her sisters pained voice.

Sam started over to the room where the children were.

"It's okay Cass, your moms just having the baby okay. She's gonna be just fine."

"But what if something goes wrong ... we're stuck here ... we can't get help."

"Oh god ... " they heard screamed from the room as Janet was lowered onto the bed prompting other guests to come out of their rooms all chatting excitedly.

"Nothing will go wrong sweetheart, she'll be fine, they both will." she replied kissing Cassandras forehead.

"Sam?" Janet shouted from her room wanting her best friend at her side.

"It's okay I'll keep an eye on these two." Jack told his wife tenderly. "Go be with her." he added taking Sam into his arms and kissing her. "This will be us one day Sam."

"I know." she replied quietly and with a gentle smile before joining her friend.

"Okay sweetie you're nearly there, push really hard on the next contraction okay." Rosie prompted.

"Yeah you're doing great sweetheart." Daniel replied as he brushed her wet hair back off her forehead, Janet positioned so her head was resting on his chest, him sitting behind her rubbing her back.

"Oh god here we go." she screamed through gritted teeth, bearing down with all her might. "Daniel ... "

"It's okay I'm here." he replied kissing her forehead.

"I can see the head Janet, we're nearly there, not long to go now okay ... push."

"Push Janet," Sam prompted, squeezing Janet's hand.

"Yeah doc, push." they heard Jack shout from outside the door where he was pacing up and down trying to quieten Summer.

"I'm so tired." she told them.

"I know you are, just think in a few minutes you're gonna be holding your baby." Rosie told her.

Janet took a deep breath.

"Okay honey now!" Sam told her friend.

Janet pushed and just a few minutes later a baby's crying could be heard.

"Janet, Daniel you have a baby boy." Rosie told them. "Sam could you grab a blanket?"

"Guys he's so beautiful." Sam told them as Rosie cut the umbilical cord and wrapped him up, then handing him to Sam. who looked at him proudly

"Uh oh." Janet said tiredly, pain unmistakable on her face.

"Uh oh what sweetie?" Daniel asked kissing her as Sam brought their son over to them.

"You have got to be kidding me." Rosie commented, a look of shock appearing on her face. "See didn't I say you'd be having two"

"You're joking?" Sam commented looking at Janet who had once again began panting.

"Okay guys, ready for round two? Janet honey push ... "

Sam entered the room her heart full over joy over what she had just witnessed and now was. Jack who had been looking after the two girls while Janet delivered her babies was fast asleep on Summers bed, her asleep with her head on the right side of his chest and Cassandra the same on the left.

She leant down and kissed each of them.

"Merry Christmas." she whispered Jack stirring and then the girls.

"Mom?" Cassandra asked. tiredly as she woke up.

Sam sat down on the bed taking Summer onto her lap and kissing the childs forehead tenderly.

"Guys there's some people your mom and dad want you to meet." Sam told them, picking Summer up, Jack then taking Cassandras hand and following Sam into Daniel and Janet's room.

When they entered they were greeted with a beautiful sight. Rosie who had now cleared up and wrapped up each of the children was sitting by the bed, her own child on her lap and her husband standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders watching the new parents. Daniel and Janet were both sitting on the bed, Daniel with his baby son in his arms, and Janet with their new baby daughter.

Jack immediately walked over to Daniel, Summer bounding out of Sam's arms and running over to the bed to sit next to her mother. Cassandra and Sam following.

"Summer, Cass, we'd like you to meet your new baby brother and sister." Daniel told them kissing Janet proudly.

"You guys had twins..wow." Cassandra commented walking over to the bed and looking at her new siblings proudly and then kissing Janet on the cheek, Summer snuggling up to her mother on the bed.

"Congratulations Space Monkey." Jack said proudly to his best friend. "They're adorable." he told him looking at the tiny children. "Well done Janet, you did good." he told her kissing her on the cheek.

"She certainly did." Rosie commented with a yawn.

"Can I take her?" Sam asked Janet who was cradling her daughter.

Janet smiled.

"Of course you can. I'm sure she'd love to meet her aunt Sam." she told her best friend handing the newborn over.

"May I?" Jack asked Daniel as he played with the newborn baby boy.

"Sure." Daniel replied proudly handing his son over to Jack.

"Hello tough guy." Jack cooed as he held the child, Daniel once again kissing Janet as they watched their friends proudly.

"You're quiet Cass, is everything okay?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah fine ... "

"Cassandra Fraiser you will tell me what's the matter." Janet prompted pulling Cassandra down onto the bed next to her and Summer.

"It's just you guys have got Summer and these guys now ... and they're all biologically yours, well Summer is in a way. It's just I can't help feeling that they're your family ... yours and Daniels ... and me well ... "

Daniel got up and walked around the bed to where Cass was sitting and put an arm around her.

"Cass I know these guys are biologically ours, but you ... you are the most incredible daughter anybody could ask for. You may not share our genes but you are our child, you are our little girl and we love you so much. You have been part of our family for so long and you always will be and I never want you to think you're not, not ever because you are."

"Look honey I know things ae difficult sometimes, but whatever you think you are our child whether biologically or not. That's why we've been talking."

"About what?" Cassandra asked giggling as Jack pulled faces at the child he was holding.

"Well since your mother and I are married ... we were wondering if you'd like to take my last name. You don't have to ... "

"Daniel I'd love to." Cassandra replied hugging him tightly.

"Well then so it shall be." he told them smiling as he looked at his family.

"Dadda ... " Summer cried reaching to her father.

"Come here cutie face." he replied as Cassandra handed the little girl over.

"Now all we need are names." Janet commented.

"How about Grace?" Daniel asked his wife.

"Grace, I like it. Rosie since you have been so great today..what's's your middle name?"

Rosie's husband leaned down to kiss her.

"Isabella." she replied with a smile.

"Grace Isabella Rose." Janet suggested, looking up at her husband tenderly.

"Grace Isabella Rose, I like it." he told her rocking Summer on his lap.

"Hey there Grace." Sam cooed to the little girl who was gurgling happily in her Aunts arms.

"What about this little fella?" Jack asked smiling as the little boy grasped his finger.

"What about Noah?" Janet asked. "Noah Jonathan Charles?"

"Noah it is." Daniel told her kissing her tenderly.

"Noah Jonathan..guys you don't have to.." Jack started.

"Yeah we do." Daniel replied smiling. "And we also have to say this ... would you two be our children's God Parents?"

"We'd be honoured ... " Jack told them" ... we truly would."

Janet smiled happily.

"Merry Christmas Daniel Jackson." she told him tiredly, watching her friends with hr two newborn children.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." he replied kissing Summer on the forehead, pulling Cassandra close to him so her head was resting on his shoulder and looking at the family that surrounded them, a family that he never dreamed he would have, and one with whom he felt truly blessed.

THE END.


End file.
